Entends-moi
by Oxo29
Summary: Marco est un chanteur reconnu sur la planète entière. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retrouve dans un des plus grands festival du monde, il sera naturellement la vedette la plus adulée. Mais un jeune chanteur à la popularité croissante pourrait bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues... OS, UA.


Helloooo les gens! C'est votre dévouée Oxo-29, qui est toujours où on ne l'attends pas !

J'avoue que cette fois, moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas! Je vous explique, l'OS que vous vous apprêtez à lire (enfin je l'espère, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire cette introduction XD) a été écrit hier soir d'une seule traite. Il est sorti de ma tête comme ça... j'ai pas compris XD

Il est **trèèèèèèèèès guimauve** avec une grosse bonne dose de gnan-gnan, attention à l'overdose!

J'ai presque rien remanié, c'est vraiment le brut que vous avez là, je trouve que **Marco est OOC** , mais je l'ai laissé ainsi, il me plaisait ce Marco bouffi d'orgueil :)

Enfin les fautes ont été gentiment corrigées par **ma Didie**! Merchi pour ton œil acéré :)

Il s'agit donc de l' **OS n°30** , et mon 10ème de posté, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'en reste 20 non-terminés sur mon PC... enfin j'ai abandonné le 1,2 et 6 donc ça ne fait plus que 17... (je sais, je mérite le prix Nobel de mathématiques XD)

 **Disclamer:** Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu.

 **Rating:** K+

Bonne lecture!

* * *

MarcoxAce

La foule hurlait, dans un marasme géant. Marco sentait l'excitation le gagner tandis qu'il gravissait les dernières marches le séparant de son unique raison de vivre : les cris de la foule.

Celle-ci lui était fidèle depuis maintenant tellement d'années qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

Il serrait si fort son micro dans sa main que ça lui faisait mal, après tant d'années le trac d'avant concert semblait lui tenir le bras comme un vieil ami.

Une clameur stridente eut lieu quand il apparut aux yeux de tous. Devant lui, une marée humaine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : c'était son moment.

La musique commençait à retentir à ses oreilles, il sut que c'était le moment, il porta le micro devant sa bouche et chanta les premiers mots d'une de ses chansons phares.

La foule était en liesse, c'était un de ses grands tubes. Le concert passa à la vitesse lumière à ses yeux, une fois de plus, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte il était trempé de sueur et arrivé à la fin de ses titres. Il retourna faire un rappel et retourna en coulisse, satisfait de sa performance.

Là, son manager de toujours Thatch l'accueilli à bras ouvert.

« _ Quel concert mon coco ! C'était de la bombe, encore une fois ! »

Marco ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à vider sa bouteille d'eau d'une seule traite.

« _ Tu m'étonnes que tous tes fans te surnomment le phénix ! A chaque concert c'est comme une renaissance ! »

C'est vrai, et maintenant il venait d'ouvrir le premier concert du plus grand festival du continent. Les artistes qui allaient passer après lui ne feraient jamais le poids.

« _ Qui passe après moi déjà ?

_ Oh, heu… Nami la chatte voleuse qui a fait le tube de l'été l'année dernière et un petit nouveau va clôturer la soirée, après sur les autres scènes plus petites ça ne t'intéresse pas je suppose... »

Il le connaissait bien. Effectivement sur les scènes plus petites c'était forcément moins bon que lui.

« _ Le petit nouveau c'est qui ?

_ Un petit génie de la musique. Il est devenu populaire en une semaine à peine grâce à Internet. »

Marco fit la moue. Internet, maintenant tous les artistes en avaient besoin pour se rendre célèbre. A son époque, il n'en avait pas eu besoin ! Et pourtant, il était jeune aussi… Très jeune…

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le blond n'entendit pas son manager et ami continuer :

« _ Apparemment il manie l'Electro comme personne, et sa voix est tellement incroyable qu'on se demande si elle est humaine... »

Marco l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« _ Peu importe, je vais aller me reposer maintenant »

Et il partit se retirer dans ses appartements qui en l'occurrence, consistait en une loge spacieuse.

Une fois sorti de sa douche, il put entendre le concert de la fille qui le suivait.

« _ Pitoyable » murmura-t-il en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Il rejoints Thatch quand le concert de la bimbo aux cheveux roux se terminait.

« _ Tu vois, fit le blond en désignant l'écran ou son ami regardait le concert en retransmission, je n'ai pas de raison de me faire du souci…

_ Effectivement, c'est bien moisi. »

Thatch regarda Marco qui se tenait impassible mais savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait toujours eut besoin de se tenir au top, pour se sentir aimé. Il était très exigeant avec lui-même et en faisait donc de même avec les autres. Jamais un autre artiste n'avait capté son attention, jamais personne n'était entré sous sa carapace qu'il s'était forgé après des années de déceptions.

« _ Je vais aller faire un tour dehors…

_ D'accord, lui répondit Thatch, tu veux être accompagné des gars ?

_ Je risque plus en étant accompagné, on risque de me reconnaître, je mettrais ma capuche. »

Il ferma donc le sweat bleu roi qu'il portait et se dirigea vers la sortie des back-stages. Sa capuche sur la tête en passant les différents contrôles qui empêchaient le citoyen lambda d'approcher, ou même de regarder à l'intérieur.

Il marchait d'un bon pas, fini par arriver au niveau de la plaine ou les nombreux festivaliers se pressaient pour le concert suivant. Lui marchait à contre-sens, observant tous ses fans qui sans le savoir, passaient à côté de leur idole. Cette pensée le grisa, bien sûr ils seraient fous s'ils l'apprenaient. Ils avaient payé et étaient venus ce soir pour lui, bien entendu.

« Circulez, il n'y a plus rien à voir ! » se retint-il de lancer aux badauds.

Mais ceux-ci parlaient avec animation et excitation et il s'arrêta donc une seconde pour percevoir leurs conversations :

« _ Putain j'y crois pas, on va le voir en vrai !

_ Grouilles-toi, j'aurais pas ma place devant !

_ C'est son premier concert, il n'en a jamais fait avant !

_ Yeeeeah ! J'ai payé une blinde pour le voir, trop hâte ! »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Marco se retourna.

Que se passait-il ?

Habituellement, c'était pour lui que l'on réservait les termes élogieux, pas pour un parvenu dans le monde de la musique. Surtout grâce à _Internet_.

Mais son attention était piquée. Il partit donc dans le sens de la foule, voir ce mystérieux garçon qui faisait se déplacer les foules. Il se retrouva bientôt dans la masse compacte de festivaliers, au coude à coude avec plusieurs d'entre eux et pourtant il était encore loin de la scène. Heureusement que les écrans géant filmaient ce qui s'y passaient d'un peu plus près. Il pencha un peu plus la capuche sur sa tête. Il était coincé à présent, dans sa soif d'en savoir plus il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était piégé tout seul.

« _ Quel con… » mamonna-t-il.

Il avait peut-être une chance de sortir sans se faire voir, en baissant bien la tête et…

Les spots lumineux bougèrent, galvanisant la foule. Il s'agissait du dernier concert de la soirée, la nuit était tombée depuis le propre concert de Marco. La lumière perçait donc la nuit, éclairant la fosse.

Les gens autour de lui se mirent à hurler et à agiter leurs bras dans tous les sens.

Marco suivit donc la foule en tournant ses yeux vers l'un des écrans géants. Les lumières tournoyaient et clignotaient maintenant, laissant sortir les premières notes annonciatrices de la musique de l'artiste.

Une musique comme Marco n'en avait jamais entendue, il était complètement captivé. C'est là qu'il le vit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, pas grand, jeune, et vêtu uniquement d'une chemise ouverte et d'un pantalon. On pouvait apercevoir son torse parfait, et ses abdominaux finement tracés. Cependant la caméra étant encore loin on ne distinguait pas vraiment son visage.

Mais cela suffit pour mettre les filles en furie (et même certains hommes). Ils se transformèrent en véritables bêtes sauvages, hurlant comme des animaux. Marco haussa les sourcils, certes il était très beau et bien foutu mais ce n'était pas une raison de se mettre dans cet état.

« Peut-être sont-ils captivés par la musique également... », pensa le chanteur.

C'est vrai que la musique visiblement parfaite et le physique du jeune homme donnaient une alchimie particulière au moment. Lui-même s'était fait surprendre par cette beauté, c'était dire !

Il ferma les yeux, le coupant de la vision enchanteresse.

Et le jeune homme se mit à chanter.

Les yeux de Marco se rentrouvrirent doucement, puis il redressa sa tête d'un coup. Ce son ? D'où sortait-il ?

Visiblement, de la bouche du garçon. Un son Electro l'accompagna dans la modulation de sa voix. Il chantait comme s'il voulait que tout le monde l'entende et le comprenne.

C'était magnifique.

La caméra choisit ce moment pour faire un zoom sur le visage du chanteur. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le visage fin, de légères taches de rousseurs, de fines mèches lui tombaient en cascade sur son front. Et sa voix… Marco se retrouva figé sur place.

Des lettres s'affichèrent en énorme sur le fond de la scène, une par une. ASCE, dont le S était barré.

Le blond était comme subjugué par le spectacle, et il n'était pas le seul. Le jeune chanteur avait réussi à calmer tout son public qui était à présent en transe.

La chanson se termina et des applaudissements éclatèrent comme un coup de tonnerre. Marco lui, n'avait pas bougé un doigt. Il sentait le long de ses joues couler des larmes, et si en temps normal il se serait cru malade, il ne s'en formalisa même pas.

Il resta là, à contempler le plus beau concert de sa vie.

Et ce n'était pas le sien.

Il enchaînait les chansons qui devaient toutes être des tubes, la foule les connaissait par cœur...Et trop vite, bien trop vite, le concert se termina.

Marco aurait aimé qu'il dure à tout jamais.

Le jeune chanteur salua son public visiblement ému.

« _ ACE ! ACE ! ACE » scandait la fosse.

Il finit par se retirer après deux rappels. Une fois qu'il eut définitivement disparu de sa vue, Marco reprit ses esprits.

Que ? A quoi venait-il d'assister ?

Qui était ce gars ?

Pouvait-il le rencontrer ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le rencontrer, il devait être dans les back-stages !

Marco fit volte-face et sortit de la foule rapidement, n'hésitant pas à bousculer pour qu'on le laisse passer, ce qui, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, ne posait pas trop de soucis. Il s'en fichait qu'on puisse le reconnaître, il ne pensait plus qu'au jeune Ace qu'il mourrait d'envie de rencontrer.

De lui parler… quel son pouvait avoir sa voix ? Elle devait sûrement être magnifique, il en était sûr. Et ses lèvres avaient l'air très douces.

Ses pensées vagabondaient sans qu'il ne cherche réellement à les retenir. Son seul objectif était d'atteindre les back-stages.

Au premier contrôle il n'eut juste qu'à abaisser sa capuche pour qu'on le laisse passer, au second en revanche il dut chercher sa carte d'accès. Il perdit patience en fouillant dans ses poches et la lança au vigile avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée où on le salua de toutes parts. Il ne répondit pas aux saluts, comme d'habitude, ce qui n'inquiéta personne. Ses yeux scrutaient de droite à gauche en essayant d'apercevoir un indice de la présence du jeune homme. Son regard fini par tomber sur Thatch qui discutait avec une belle blonde bien roulée.

« _ Thatch ! l'interpella Marco, tout essoufflé.

_ Ah bah te voilà toi ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler ! Heureusement que je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu ne vas pas te fourrer… Heu… ça va ? »

Il ne reconnaissait pas le chanteur, habituellement très calme et impassible, en train de cracher ses poumons après une course effrénée.

« _C-Ca va…

_ Oh, fort bien alors... »

Marco réussi à reprendre un peu contenance et se redressa correctement.

« _ Alors tu as aimé le concert du jeune Ace ? Demanda amusé Thatch, c'était pas mal hein ? »

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche » pensa immédiatement Marco, son estomac faisant un bond à la mention du jeune homme.

« _ Au fait, en parlant de ça, juste après son concert il te cherchait…

_ I-il me cherchait ? S'étonna Marco.

_ Oui, il m'a dit qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé te rencontrer, continua Thatch, c'est peut-être un de tes fans. »

Il ricana de sa remarque tandis que Marco lui saisit les épaules.

« _ Vers ou il est parti ?

_ Heuu… vers sa loge, pourquoi ? »

Thatch n'eut jamais la réponse, le blond ayant détalé.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la loge du jeune homme, car devant étaient amassées plusieurs personnes. Sûrement des fans.

Une colère sourde prit le ventre de Marco, c'était lui qu'il souhaitait voir. Lui, que Ace souhaitait voir. Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Eh ! Vous là-bas ! »

Les personnes se retournèrent vers lui et le reconnurent instantanément, ils murmurèrent entre eux.

« _ C'est Ace que vous cherchez ? »

Il avait la pleine attention de son auditoire à présent.

« _ Je l'ai vu il y à peine cinq minutes près de la loge de Nami, je crois qu'il aimerait s'y faire inviter mais la porte reste fermée… Il attend peut-être toujours devant... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les fans qui se dispersèrent comme une envolée de moineaux, à la recherche de leur idole.

Marco avait la voie libre, son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Il s'arrêta devant la porte grise qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il avait la même. Sa main s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer. Le blond appréhendait. Et si ça se passait mal ? Mais en même temps il avait tellement envie de le rencontrer ! Depuis qu'il avait entendu la première note sortir de sa bouche en fait… Il le voulait pour lui.

L'idée qu'il puisse lui faire faire des vocalises par un autre moyen que le chant lui traversa l'esprit et il chassa vite cette pensée salace. Il n'était pas là pour ça, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Il composa son masque impassible et frappa à la porte. Il entendit un « oui » étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Il entra. La loge était bien plus petite que la sienne, et plus vétuste aussi.

« En même temps, il n'a pas la même carrière que moi… », pensa Marco avec une pointe d'orgueil.

Ace était au milieu de la pièce, toujours vêtu comme il l'était sur scène, il ne s'était pas changé. En voyant le blond rentrer il s'était figé. Cet instant qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie était arrivé, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« _ Hum… demanda Marco en essayant de ne pas trop le dévorer des yeux, tu voulais me voir, Ace ? »

La façon dont il prononça son nom lui donna des frissons.

« _ Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix enrouée avant de reprendre avec un peu plus d'assurance : Oui ! »

Il ne continua pas et Marco resta planté comme un piquet.

« _ Heu… je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! S'exclama finalement Ace en voyant la position inconfortable de l'échange.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais… », fit Marco d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Celle-ci fit monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme.

« _ Non ! Je veux dire… je n'oserais jamais… vous êtes, je veux dire... »

Marco ne comprit pas la fin, avalé dans la barbe du garçon. Le blond fini par s'approcher et se permit de saisir le menton du brun afin qu'il plante ses yeux dans les siens. C'est là qu'il remarqua leur différence de taille. Le jeune homme devait faire un mètre soixante-six ou sept à tout casser, c'est à dire, pas très grand du tout.

« _ Tu peux, Ace. »

Ses yeux quittèrent son regard pour se poser sur ses lèvres qui lui parurent à ce moment terriblement attirantes.

Comment faisait-il pour avoir une telle attractivité sur lui ? Il y à peine deux heures c'était un simple inconnu, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans sa loge avec tout un tas de pensées tendancieuses en tête. Était-ce le simple fait que sa voix l'envoûtait complètement ? Qu'il soit beau comme un Dieu ? Ou il y avait autre chose ?

Le destin ?

« _ J'ai rêvé de l'instant où je pourrais enfin te rencontrer toute ma vie… démarra Ace d'une voix faible qui ne cassa pas la magie de l'instant, je ne savais pas quoi faire… tu ne m'as jamais remarqué quand je venais à tes concerts... »

Marco le laissa parler, toujours hypnotisé par ses lèvres et cette voix. Il en tombait amoureux.

« _ Tu m'as même dédicacé un autographe une fois… tu ne m'as même pas regardé… »

Le blond baissa doucement la tête pour atteindre le fruit ardemment convoité, ne laissant pas le plus jeune terminer. Celui-ci émit juste un gémissement de contentement qui finit d'embraser Marco.

Si on lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'il se serait retrouvé en train d'embrasser un gars de plus de dix ans de moins que lui, il aurait trouvé cela la chose la plus stupide jamais entendue. Maintenant qu'il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes, cela lui paraissait la chose la plus évidente de sa vie. Comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu.

Son corps prit feu et il fit glisser ses bras le long du corps d'Ace, passant ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant son torse. Il se laissait faire tandis que le plus vieux se mit à dévorer son cou. Mais le jeune brun n'avait pas fini avec Marco, il voulait finir de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« _ La première fois que j'ai entendu une chanson de toi, j'étais enfant et ça a été une révélation… »

Cela ressemblait plus à une multitude de gémissements qui assemblés formaient une phrase mais il s'en fichait : il irait jusqu'au bout. Il avait prévu cette conversation depuis tellement longtemps, mais la tournure que prenaient les choses, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir…

Marco était à présent plongé dans son cou, Ace n'était pas sûr qu'il continuait d'écouter mais il devait terminer : c'était important.

« _ J-je me suis dit que si je devenais aussi célèbre que toi… alors je pourrais te rencontrer… »

Marco émit un grognement.

« _ Personne n'est aussi célèbre que moi. »

Ce qui fit rire Ace.

« _ Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand je suis devenu ado… Je trouvais ta musique tellement sensuelle... »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Marco était revenu sur sa bouche encore une fois.

« _ J'ai essayé de mettre tous mes sentiments dans mes chansons, pour t'atteindre…

_ Visiblement, ça a fonctionné, » s'arrêta Marco.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Regard onyx contre noisette.

« _ Ace… commença Marco, je… suis vieux, et toi…

_ Chut, lui répondit le jeune brun, nous n'avons que quinze ans, six mois et dix jours d'écart, ça me va. »

Et il se blotti dans ses bras, calé au creux de son torse. Marco caressa distraitement ses cheveux, sans même faire attention au fait que le jeune homme était encore poisseux de sa performance musicale récente. Tout irait bien… il était à lui.

OOo

« _ Bienvenue sur les ondes de Grand Line, votre radio de tous les hits ! Ce soir nous recevons un invité qui d'habitude rechigne à se montrer aux médias : Marco dit le Phénix !

_ Bonsoir, fit de sa voix impassible le blond.

_ Oui oui, bonsoir, continuait le présentateur un certain Apoo, mais parlons plutôt du sujet qui nous intéresse : ce nouvel album ! Je l'ai écouté et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : WOW ! Cette collaboration avec la star du moment, ASCE, est tout à fait extraordinaire, on dirait que vos musiques sont complètements… complémentaires ! »

« Pas que nos musiques » ricana intérieurement le blond en repensant aux nuits torrides qu'ils passaient plusieurs fois par semaine.

Il se contenta d'un :

« _ Hum… Merci.

_ Pas très bavard le gars ! Vous savez, votre réputation vous précède, vieux jeu, ringard tout ça… et là vous voilà avec l'artiste le plus IN du moment ! C'est à ne plus rien comprendre !

_ Il faut vivre avec son temps.

_ Et il y a aussi cette rumeur… que vous et Ace soyez plus que des collaborateurs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…, continuait l'animateur.

_ Oui, nous sommes amis c'est vrai.

_ Et pas plus… ? »

L'air avide de l'animateur ne lui échappa pas. Il souhaitait sans doute avoir un scoop en direct sur sa radio. Très bien, il ne sera pas déçu.

Marco savait que Ace était à l'appartement en ce moment, en train d'écouter cette émission sur son ordinateur, son casque sur les oreilles.

« _ Oui, je l'aime... »

La cacophonie qui suivit sa déclaration dans le studio radio ne l'atteint même pas. L'animateur était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Et il continua sur sa lancée :

« _ Et je veux l'épouser. »

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas d'écrire Chapristi à côté, c'était juste une petite passade! (enfin, il y en aura peut-être d'autres... XD)

Je vous dis à la prochaine les amis! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


End file.
